boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lolly's Casino
Lolly's Casino is an illegal gambling venue at 17 South New York Avenue, Atlantic City, New Jersey. It is run by Lolly Steinman. Nucky Thompson is an investor in the casino and Steinman pays Nucky a portion of the profits and a fee for protection from the police, allowing it to continue operating. The casino is fronted by an organization called the "Oceanfront Men's Association". ("Boardwalk Empire") History Season 1 Nucky Thompson recommends the casino to notorious New York City gambler Arnold Rothstein on the night of January 17, 1920, after making an agreement to provide him with 100 cases of illegally imported liquor in exchange for $60,000. The next day, Lolly Steinman calls Nucky to tell him that Rothstein has played through the night, winning $93,000. Lolly adds that he thinks Rothstein is cheating, but that he opted to call Nucky instead of throwing him out on account of his reputation. Nucky immediately goes to take care of the situation. ("Boardwalk Empire") Once there, he finds Rothstein and his second Lucky Luciano having a meal. They tell Nucky that Lolly won't let them play more. Nucky replies that this is because it is a small house and can't afford that volume of money. Rothstein suggests that Nucky subtract his debt for the liquor from his winnings, cutting his take to $33,000. Luciano suggests that Rothstein continue playing but Rothstein claims that he doesn't like to play where he isn't welcome. Nucky orders Lolly to cash him out. ("Boardwalk Empire") As Nucky leaves, he comes across Hans Schroeder, who is playing in one of the tables. Schroeder taunts him, saying that he has been told that Thompson is "familiar" with his wife, Margaret. Nucky realizes that Hans is betting with the money that he gave to Margaret for their children. He beats him and orders the staff to throw him out. ("Boardwalk Empire") Lolly's Casino is listed as part of Nucky's organization in a report by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden. Supervisor Elliot dismisses the report and tells Van Alden to focus solely on illegal alcohol. Nucky takes his girlfriend Lucy Danziger to Lolly's and bets (and loses) $3000 that his driver Jimmy Darmody had painstakingly collected to teach him a lesson. ("The Ivory Tower") Following the robbery of Alderman George O'Neill, Nucky interrogates Luciano under the mistaken belief that he is responsible. This prompts Luciano to make a deal with the real perpetrators, the D'Alessio brothers. Luciano urges them to rob the casino, assuring them that they will have Rothstein's backing. Luciano claims that the casino holds as much as $150,000 on a Saturday night. ("Home") The robbery occurs early in June 1920. The D'Alessio's tie up the clients and all the staff but Lolly himself, who is used to bait Nucky's collection agent. This task is usually carried out by O'Neill. On the day of the robbery Sheriff Eli Thompson is covering for O'Neill who had asked to have the day off to be with his polio stricken daughter. When Eli tries to draw his gun Ignacious D'Alessio shoots him in the gut. The brothers escape with the money leaving their hostages unharmed. They are driven away by Pius. ("Hold Me in Paradise") The incident makes headlines in the press, who remark specifically that Lolly's is an illegal casino. Following The Commodore's advice, Nucky replaces Harry Bacharach with Edward Bader as the Republican candidate for mayor and Eli with Ray Halloran, hoping that this will deflect accusations of corruption in the Republican party before the upcoming November elections. ("Belle Femme") Season 2 Nucky asks Lolly to hire Owen Sleater. Owen is employed as a barman, although there is hardly any alcohol to sell following the attack of the Ku Klux Klan on Chalky White's distillery. This hampers business and reduces the cut that Lolly gives to Nucky - even though Lolly begins admitting Chinese customers. The light envelope dismays Alderman Damien Fleming when he makes to collection. Lolly decides to seek an alternate supplier and contacts Richard Harrow to arrange a delivery. Owen intervenes as Harrow's shipment is unloaded and after a brief standoff Lolly reluctantly accepts continued loyalty to Nucky. ("A Dangerous Maid") Category:Atlantic City businesses Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2